de_vackra_och_rikafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
ANDRA SINGLARNA MED AGNETHA,BJÖRN,BENNY,FRIDA 1973
1973 kommer de fyra in på svensktoppen och de får så småning om ett nytt namn efter som man börjar tröttna på att kalla dem Agnetha,Björn,Benny,Annifrid de börjar kallas för ABBA det är kortare och alla kan ut tala det.Så här lyder ABBAs texter Do you remember the first time and all of your sweet sweet talk ain´t heard it lot since then,love now look at that guy he´s making me cry he leaves every morning and he hardly says goodybye…..Minns du första gången och alla söta vänliga samtal har inte hört det på länge,älsking titta på den killen han får mig att gråta han går sin väg varje morgon utan att säga farväl....But if I wouldn´t have to choose I would´t let you go just give it some more time and you will see our love will grow...Men om jag inte hade ett val skulle jag inte låta dej gå ge det bara mer tid och du kommer att se vår kärlek växer.....Darling I know we got to have patience love isn´t just a sensation some of the time it gets rough love isn´t easy but it sure is hard enough….Älskling jag vet vi måste ha tålamod kärleken är inte bara en sensation en del av tiden blir det primitivt kärleken är inte lätt men det är säkert tillräckligt hårt.....Sweet sweet are our love is bitter sweet from the first moment I saw you I´ve treated you like a queen I´ve given you,lots of presents...Söt söt är vår kärlek den är ljuvligt söt från den första stunden jag såg dej har jag behandlat dej väl jag har gett dej gåvor...Now lisen to that just look at that cat you´d think he was an angel but his talking through his hat....Lyssna nu på det titta bara på den katten du tror han är en ängel men han pratar bara i natt mössan....I am just a girl among the others nothing much to say plain and simple girl not a special type in any way just one look and you will surley see that the true miss nobody is me....Jag är bara en tjänsteflicka bland alla andra inget mer att säga enkel och simpel flicka ingen speciel typ i alla fall ta en titt och du kommer att se säkert ser du sanningen fröken ingen är jag...It´s an evil world that has only made me a girl...Det är en ond värld som har gjort mej till en tjänsteflicka...Not that kind of woman men would like to meet just another girl no one will ever look at me in the street but today I can´t belive it´s true….Inte den slags kvinna män vill möta bara en flicka ingen vill se på i gatan i dag Jag kan inte tro att det är sant....When you smiled and whispered I love you darling I could see I was meant to be your girl….När du log och viskade jag älskar dej älskling jag kan se jag var avsed att vara din tjänsteflicka.....It´s a funny feeling you get to love some one and thinking that he´ll never look your way but then he says he loves you and life has just begun it´s so much more than any words can say….Det är en trevlig känsla att få älska någon och tanken att han aldrig kommer se dej men då han säger jag älskar dej och livet har just börjat det är så mycket mer än ord kan säga...…..Look at her face it´s a wonderful face and it means something special to me.….Se på hennes utseende det är ett vackert ansikte och det betyder något speciellt för mej...Look at the way that she smiles when she sees me how lucky can one fellow be....Se på settet hon ler mot mig när hon ser mej hur lycklig kan en kille bli...She´s just my kind of girl she makes me feel fine when could I ever belive that she would be mine…..Hon är bara min typ av tjej hon får mej att må bra när kunde jag någonsin tro att hon kunde bli min....Without her I´m blue and if she ever leaves me what could I do...Utan henne är jag deppig och om hon går sin väg vad kan jag göra...And when we go for a walk in the park and she holds me and squezzes my hand we´ll we go on walking for hours and talking about all the things that we plann...Och när vi går i parken och hon håller mej ömt och trycker min hand vi promenerar i timmar och talar om alla de saker vi plannerar….I was sitting by the phone I was waiting all alone baby by myself...Jag satt vid telefon jag väntade aldeles ensam älskling...I sit and I wait and wonder about you it´s a dark and dreary night…..Jag sitter och jag väntar och undrar var du är det är mörk och dyster natt...Seems like nothing ´s going right won´t you tell me honey how can I go on here without you...Tycks som ingeting är rätt vill du inte säga mej raring hur jag kan fortsätta utan dej...Yes,I´m down and feeling blue and I don´t know what to do oh,oh...Ja är nere och känner mig dyster och jag vet inte vad jag ska göra åh,åh,,,,Ring ring why don´t you give me a call Ring ring the happiest sound of them all Ring ring...Ring ring varför ringer du mej inte ring ring det lyckligaste ljudet av alla Ring ring..I stare at the phone on the wall and I sit all alone impasently won´t you understand the need in me so Ring ring why don´t you give me a call....Jag stirrar på telefonen på väggen och jag sitter tålmodigt vill du förstå att det är ett behov i mej så Ring ring varför ringer du inte mej..You´re here and now you´re gone hey did I do something wrong I just can´t belive that I could be so badly mistaken….Was it me or was it you tell me are we really through won´t you hear me cry and you´ll will know that my heart is breaking please forgive and then forget or maybe darling better yet oh oh....Var det jag eller var det du är det verkligen över kanske älskade är det bäst åh åh...